A cadastre or cadastral survey is a public record, survey, or map of the value, extent, and ownership of land as a basis of taxation. Traditionally, cadastral surveys have been conducted by cadastral surveyors physically entering a particular region of land and conducting surveys of landmarks (both natural and manmade) by hand. The surveyors identify objects based on the personal knowledge of the surveyor or members of the surveying team, in order to establish the cadastre for each plot of land. This method, however, is time consuming and inefficient.
As a result of the problems mentioned above, certain regions such as newly developed lands or recently developed lands are left without proper surveyed lands, giving rise to uncertainty as to value, extent, and ownership.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.